In A Cage: The Naruto Cast
by Subzero-Wolf
Summary: Ever wanted to ask your favorite character from Naruto a few questions? Now you can! They're all chained down and ready to answer your questions, and do whatever you ask of them, whether they want to or not! Ask them via review!


Trapped in a cage: The Naruto cast

Hi, everyone! This is Subzero-Wolf, but just call me Zero Wolf, for short. It's easier that way, trust me. This is my first attempt at a fic where you, the reader, send reviews containing questions, gifts, dares, comments, etc., to your favorite characters, or just some characters of your choice. As per usual for these kinds of fics, send your questions via reviews. Now, let the show begin!!

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Naruto, it's individual characters and concepts, or anything about it. Expect this fic. Kishimoto owns it all!

Zero Wolf appeared on stage, wearing a tux and tie, holding a microphone.

"Welcome one and all! Now, as I'm sure you're all aware, during this fic, we will be sending the characters on Naruto various letters, from you fans. Where are they, you ask? (Chuckle) Look behind me!"

Spotlights turned on, revealing the various characters of Naruto inside a giant force field, one big enough to house all of them. All of them were unconscious, with tranquilizers sticking out of their necks. (You may imagine them unconscious chbi-style or regular style. It doesn't matter)

"If you're wondering how I tranquilized them when they're all highly trained Ninjas…Well, some questions are better left 'unanswered', although I DID need to use a rather high dosage for some and tasers for others…ignoring all that, let's begin, shall we?" Grinning mischievously, Zero-Wolf took out a small device and pushed a button on it.

At least 5 airhorns appeared inside the force field, a rather large one next to Naruto, who was mumbling something about ramen and using a rasengan.

"3….2….1 and a half….and…Now!"

All the air horns sounded, very rudely waking everyone up.

"Ah, geez…what happened? Feels like I got hit by one of obaa-chans punches." Naruto asked, putting his had to his head and squinting at the spotlights.

"Sempai! Sempai! Tobi feels strange!"

"Shut up, un! I've got a massive headache…Where the f*** are we…and why is my leg chained, un?!"

As they all tried to adjust to the intense light and see where they were, Zero Wolf spoke up

"Greetings, ninja's! I trust you enjoyed your little 'nap'?"

Everyone whirled around, but not before the Akatsuki spotted the others, and vice versa.

Naruto immediately charged up a rasengan and ran at Itachi, who was already charging forward, kunai out.

That is until both of them fell flat on their face. Actually, Naruto fell flat on his face; Itachi managed to steady himself at the last minute.

"Like I said, un. WHY IS THERE A CHAIN ON MY LEG?!"

Looking down, everyone realized they all had a chain on their leg. Rather unusual chains, but still.

"So, it took two of you CHARGING each other to realize you were all chained up, huh? Yeah, that's REAL impressive for a bunch of ninjas! REAL impressive!"

They all tuned and faced Zero-Wolf, who was smiling at them, grinning actually.

"Who the f#! are you?! Let us out of these chains!" exclaimed Naruto, clearly agitated.

"Yeah, what gives?!" shouted Kiba.

"First off, will you two please shut the heck up? Secondly, My name in Zero-Wolf, And for an undetermined amount of time, you all listen to what I am about to- Don't even think it, Itachi."

Wham!

Itachi had attempted to break through the force field, not realizing that it was indestructible. (He's an assassin; he'd try to kill me swiftly and with out realizing me it the second he saw who it was that had taken him captive)

"As I was saying, before Itachi tried 'breaking and killing', you will all listen to what I am about to say. Ahem: I have captured all of you and brought you all to this…facility, of sorts, for entertainment for the media. See the audience?"

Zero-Wolf pointed to the audience. The audience cheered. (you may request to be part of the audience if you like.. Just tell me what you'd do as part of the audience)

"Now, they, along with several unseen others will be sending each and every one of you letter, asking questions, giving dares, and gifts. You will all answer them, do the dares, etc."

"Give us ONE good reason, un!" exclaimed Deidara, angry.

Suddenly, a bunch of indestructible lasers appeared inside the force field, along with 20 incredibly beefed up henchmen, a kid with a rocket launcher, and the IRS police.

Still smiling, Zero-wolf replied "How's THAT for a reason, Deidara?"

Turning to the Audience, Zer0-Wolf stated "Let it Begin!!"

_____________________________________________

Hi! Please review, and I do everything as true as I can to the characters. :D

Any dare is fine...within reason. Ex: no requesting character to do it, do extremely gory things or any of the such. Yaoi and yuri not excepted, unless it's very light. Anything else is just fine.


End file.
